


The Flickering Flame

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, a dash of angst, cabin talks, lovers coming together, sprinkled with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: “Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.” - J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Flickering Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many Junkyard flash fics I’ll be writing, which will be added to the series: Cosmic Flash Fics. It was inspired by a prompt list. The prompt was: _**I found the candles, we’ll be alright.**_
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Flickering Flame**

****

Michael wasn’t sure how it happened, but one moment he and Alex were yelling at each other across the room, and the next moment everything was dark in the cabin.

_Did he do this with his powers?_

He couldn’t know for certain, but he was starting to think he did. For when he got upset, like he was at this moment, sometimes control was something easily lost.

Nobody could bring that loss of control out of him more than Alex Manes.

He loved this beautiful human more than anything else on this planet, but the guy brought out emotions in him that scared him senseless. It was as if he handed Alex the remote to his brain, heart, and soul, and was totally powerless when around the guy.

Through the darkness, Michael watched Alex light a candle that was placed in front of them. The room softly glowed.

Michael realized he was holding his breath as he quietly stared at Alex through the flickering flame. His dark hair and eyes looked like coal, and his skin was golden with a glow that made him seem luminous. How was this human male real? This was the question he often pondered.

“I’m sure the power will be back on soon, it’s weird though. The weather doesn’t seem to be the reason for it,” Alex said quietly breaking the silence.

_No. It wasn’t the weather at all._

Michael didn’t reply, not for a long time. He just watched the flame dance through the darkness. All he wanted to do was tell Alex Manes how in love he was with him. He wanted to tell him to stay with him always. He wanted to tell him that there would never be anyone else for him. Their journey was a bumpy one though, and Michael was beginning to worry it would never be smooth sailing when it came to their story.

“Guerin. Talk to me,” Alex whispered. _“Please.”_

Michael sighed, “What do you want me to say, Alex?”

“Whatever you want to say or maybe go back to what you left off with before we were plunged into darkness.”

_What had he said?_ He truly had to think back. Emotions were clouding everything at this point. He had gotten so heated; so desperate. Now he felt like a rocking chair going back-and-forth… moving but not getting anywhere at all.

“I can’t do this cycle anymore, Alex. I just _can’t._ ”

“I know.”

Michael looked over at him, and Alex added, “I can’t either.”

“So what do we do? Say goodbye? Forget the past?”

Alex shook his head looking crestfallen, “You know we can never truly forget the past. Nor would I personally want to. Do _you?”_

“I don’t know what I want anymore…” However, that wasn’t exactly the truth and Michael knew it. What he wanted more than anything was the man standing before him.

“I know what I want,” Alex exclaimed, his voice the sound of gentle music.

“And what’s that?”

“I want _you_ , Michael. I always have. I want us to be able to move forward, together, instead of being held in this timeless lock of pain. We could have it all…if only we’d allow ourselves to be happy.”

Michael felt his heart flickering, just like the flame of their candle. How could he possibly say back what Alex said so eloquently?

His heart desired the same things, but he was terrified. He was terrified of opening his heart up again. He had been so hurt. He had also hurt Alex in return. He would take all the pain in the world if that meant sparing Alex of it.

_“I…I…”_

“It’s okay, tell me,” Alex said reassuringly clasping his strong hands together. He waited but when Michael didn’t say a thing, Alex pressed on, “I know I spoke openly, but I had to get it out. I’ve been a bottle ready to explode for far too long, and I want to let you know where my emotions are at. And I would love to know what you think, truly. Even if it’s something that could crush my heart forever.”

“I’m scared, Alex.”

“Of me?”

“Of _us_ ,” Michael said pointing back-and-forth between the two. “You say we could have it all if only we would allow ourselves to be happy, but that’s the problem. How do we do that? What if it all goes to hell the moment we try?”

“At least we tried,” Alex said with a small smile looking achingly beautiful. He slowly walked closer to Michael, watching him with dark eyes that were glowing from the flame, “I know it’s scary. It’s terrifying actually. But do you want to know what terrifies me more than us trying and having it all fall apart?”

“What?”

“Not trying and living a life without ever having held you as my own. Watching you fall in love with someone else. Seeing you live the life I want for us, with someone else.” Alex exhaled and closed his eyes. “Never truly knowing. _That_ …that scares me more than anything, Michael.”

_“Alex….”_

“Sometimes I think to myself… you came here to planet earth for a reason. What if us being together _is_ that reason?”

“I’ve wondered that same thing.”

Alex opened his eyes, looking slightly nonplussed, “You have?”

“Yes, often actually. From the moment I met you, in fact, all those years ago.”

“Isn’t that worth fighting for then?”

Michael thought of everything Alex had said, and the truth was, the guy was right about everything. Because they were one and the same. Their thoughts, their feelings, their hopes, and even their fears. And Michael didn’t want to be afraid, not anymore; not when he had someone as special as Alex Manes by his side.

At that moment, beyond the pain and sadness of the past, Michael knew they had broken their cycle. What was ahead might’ve been unknown, but the unknown was worth exploring.

Now it was Michael’s turn to smile, “You know what? I think it is.”

“Are you saying…?”

“I’m saying you’re right, Alex. I’m saying that even though I’m scared, I want to be scared with you, not without. I want to give this… _us_ , a real shot.” Michael walked until he was standing right in front of his human. He softly grabbed one of Alex’s hands in both of his and squeezed. “No regrets.”

Biting his lip with eyes full of emotion, Alex replied, “No regrets.”

And with that, Michael blew out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. With love, Jess


End file.
